The Truth Of the Adopted Girl
by Ravvie
Summary: Crossover with HP, After the books.On the spur of the moment, Paige adopts a little girl. But this little girl's not a witch... or is she? Celebrating a YEAR of completion!
1. Paige, You Didn't!

**Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, This thing saying I didn't wouldn't be up here. I only own Kelly.. and NAIS is on a hiatus. My muse for that story, sadly, told me to take a break on it, as she really wanted to go out and get ice cream. I obliged, and she ran like hell. So if anyone's seen my muse, bring her back. I need her badly. Anyhoo, enough about me, let's get to the story, huh?**

"Paige, no. Just... no."

Piper's reaction was as shocked as anyone's that January day when Paige announced she'd adopted a four year old girl on the spur of the moment. She'd been keeping it secret forfour years, and then, it was finalized on that very day. Paige had come into the living room, shut the door, turned the T.V off, and simply said, "I adopted a kid."

"Paige, did you ever think to tell us? We'd really have liked to have known, I mean, god, this kid's probably not even a witch!" Phoebe's irritated, scathing tone hit her like a boiling pot of water. "You really should have considered this!" And she was true- how did they know that she wasn't a little innocent surely going to get hurt living here?

Paige folded her arms, a defiant look on her face. "It was before I met you people, thank you very much. I was going to tell you, but, the Power Of Three got in the way, and oh yeah, I didn't even know you existed!" Piper shrugged and Phoebe was acting like a volcano ready to explode, but Paige obviously had a point.

"Alright," Piper finally said. "What's her name?"

"Kelly," Paige replied. "No one really knows what happened to her parents, they said her mother just walked into a foster home one day and just left. She was transferred over here to the states at a year old because the foster home had gone bankrupt."

"Okay,we didn't need the backstory. Where is she?" Phoebe asked, looking around.

"She's in the hallway, sitting on the stairs." Paige said matter-of-factly.

The two elder sisters quietly opened the door. A small black haired girl was quietly sitting on the bottom stair, tapping her foot on the floor from boredom. She was wearing a a black shirt, tennis shoes, and jeans, and she was holding a little pink bag carrying her belongings.

They shut it again, and Piper sighed, somewhat angry,but she knew that she had been defeated; there was no use arguing when she'd already brought her home.

"She stays," Piper said, wearily. "For now."

Paige smiled, and they came out of the little room. Kelly stood up.

"Hello," She said in a somewhat squeaky voice. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at the two elder sisters with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"These are Piper and Phoebe, my sisters." Paige said warmly, looking at her sisters, who seemed a little bewildered, then finally, Piper spoke:

"Paige, I got to feed the boys. Want to help, Pheebs?" She asked, poking her sister in the arm with her elbow.

"Oh-oh yeah, of course, I'll go get Chris.." Phoebe said distantly as she went upstairs.

"I could help you find your room, Kelly," Paige said. "I think there's an upstairs room open, let me go check." She came back down after a few minutes and nodded. "I could help you up, got your bag?" she asked. In response, Kelly held up a little pink bag.

"It's just got my doll, Alicia in it really. And some books that the kids gave me, as well as few of my clothes."

"Didn't have much there did you?" Paige asked.

"Not really, but hey, I made do- we had a little radio in the older girls room where we'd listen to the Top 40 each saturday."

They'd reached the little room on the edge of the hallway, where Kelly emptied the contents of her bag on the bed.

A small doll with a tattered lace bow and dress, a few clothes and the books that Kelly had been talking about. All were in paperback, and the covers were falling apart and worn. Paige held up the thickest one.

"You've read _Harry Potter_?" she asked, looking a little confused.

"Just the first one," She said, a slightly embarssed look on her face. " I couldn't really understand the rest of them."

Paige smiled. She sensed her sisters were watching from the hallway, and they were thinking the exact same thing as she was.

There was something about this little girl that they liked. She was obviously not a witch, but still, she was still a person without a family, and on that day, they decided that magic or no magic, they were keeping this girl.

But- this girl was a witch of a different kind. A very different kind. She didn't know it yet, but her mother, nineteen at her birth, had decided it was time to play mommy and find her. And soon, Kelly would know why she'd been given up at birth in the first place...


	2. One Birthday Wish

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, man. Really. I like the reviews. They give me inspiration. Still haven't found that muse though...**

Chapter Two:

Things went well with Kelly and the Halliwells until she was about eleven. That's when the weirdness began, to be truthful. The dayof Kelly's eleventh birthday- May 10th- a strange redhaired woman came up to the doorstep, asking to see her daughter.

"She doesn't live here," Piper said, politely but firmly.

"She's called Kelly," the stranger contiuned. "She does live here, I know she does."

"You gave up all rights to see her by abandoning her," Piper retorted, her teeth clenched. "Even so, I highly doubt that she'd want to see you after being nowhere for eleven years." Then suddenly, she wasn't there. Almost as if she'd been astral projecting herself or somethinglike that...

"Strange," Piper commented to herself as she shut the door. "Very strange."

"What's strange?" It was Paige, wearing a bright smile. "No demons?"

"Not that, a strange red head came up to the door and asked to see Kelly andsaid she was her mother.Besides that, is Kelly still sleeping in, and is the cake done?" They were baking Kelly's favorite- Yellow Vanilla with cream cheese frosting.

"No and Yes. Kelly's in her room, I believe, getting dressed."

"I'm here!" Kelly's voice came from the top of the stairs, not as squeaky as it had been when they'd met her, but it still contained a degree of squeakiness. Her black hair was shoulder length and pinned up at the sides in little white barrettes, and she was wearing a little pink party dress. "Do I look good, Aunt Piper?"

Piper smiled and nodded in reply. Everytime she was called "Aunt" it made her twinge sadly. She'd never had that daughter she'd wanted... just two boys. Phoebe had been luckier- a girl exactly a year after Kelly had came- Pearl. She was quite shy but sweet, and looked just like her mother, except for a set of sparkling baby blues that looked like a fountain. Phoebe didn't know who the father was, but Pearl didn't care about not having a father- she was just six. She didn't really understand the concept of "mommy and daddy."

"Is everything set?" Phoebe asked as she came down the stairs, Pearl just behind her, and the boys a little behind Pearl.

"Yeah, cake's in the kitchen," Piper said, nodding. "Good choice on the matching stuff, you two," She said, noticing Wyatt's green clothes and Chris' yellow clothes. "It looks good on you." The boys nodded in thanks. As they reached the kitchen, Kelly gasped.

"Yellow Vanilla! You shouldn't have!"

"We did anyway, honey," Paige said. After singing "Happy Birthday" the youngest sister exclaimed, "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

As Kelly blew out the candles, she silently hoped,_ I wish I knew who my real parents were._

She was about to find out.

* * *

Kelly fell asleep in her room with the window slightly open that night, as it was a little warm for May and it seemed like such a shame to use the air conditioning. So most of the bedroom windows were open, and a light breeze blew in, ruffling the curtains and moving Kelly's hair around a little, but nothing else.

It was, however, enough space for a small snowy owl to squish her way through. This owl carried a message for Kelly, but Kelly was fast asleep.

So the owl nipped her. Kelly woke with a start, and the owl quickly jumped to the top of her little dresser.

"What was that?" she whispered, hoping to not wake anyone up. The owl, now noticing that she was awake,took the chance to promptly land on her bed. Kelly moved to the top of her bed, now sitting on her pillows.

"No... way.. in.. freaking... hell!" she excitedly whispered. "Do you have a letter for me?" she asked the owl, who in reply, held out it's scaly leg, which had a letter attached to it. After giving herthe letter, the owl managed to make it's way out of her bedroom window off into the night minus a few feathers.

Kelly's heart was thumping so loudly she was sure that all the house would be awoken by it. Her birthday wish came up vaguely in her mind, but it was soon pushed away. She felt like she shouldget the Halliwells- but something told her that she should keep this to herself, for now at least.

Unraveling the letter, Kelly began to read:

_Dear Kelly,_

_First of all, let me tell you that I am so sorry for abandoning you at that awful foster home when you were born. I was nineteen, full of childish thoughts and dreams, when I discovered I was going to have a baby. Naturally, I was scared, very scared. _

_I didn't know what to tell your father, how was he going to react to you? And then, I decided that it was best for you and me that you be left in that foster home as a child. I had a hope that we would meet again, but the foster home went bankrupt due to a fire, and you were transferred to an American foster home, and that hope diminished._

_It took ten long years to track you down, and I found you at a most unlikely place- the residence of Piper, Phoebe, Paige,W__yatt, Chris and Pearl Halliwell. I knew that you would be safe for a time with the world famous Halliwell witches, but I still felt I needed to tell you who you were._

_The eldest sister, Piper, told me you most likely didn't want to see me. I had no choice but to leave and hope that your father's owl would reach you. And so, I desperately need to tell you this:_

_You are Jennifer Maria Potter, daughter of me, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. Please don't tell the Halliwells this. They don't need to know, I have a feeling that they will know it soon without them being told by you._

_Your mother,_

_Ginevra _

Kelly sat in shock for a few minutes. This was so not real. Maybe that cake had gone to her head. She looked at her arm again, and it was still red from the owl nipping her. Then something else came in- The Halliwells were witches? This was one headtrip. It was weird- almost in reply to her wish, she knew who her parents were. Then another thought came in- _she was a witch too._

This had been one birthday.


	3. Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer:Thank you for the reviews, thank you very much! I am changing this story's name to "The Truth of the Adopted Girl." It's got more of a ring to it. I apologize if this chapter sounds a bit OOTP-ish, but you know...**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hello class, and welcome to the last day of fifth grade! I have finished grading your test results. I can only say that the majority of you are going to pass this year, but about five of you aren't. I don't need to tell you that you needed to make at least a "C-" average on this test..."

Kelly could feel herself slowly fall asleep. She had been up most of the night, an snowy owl flying into your window with a letter saying you're related to one of the most famous people in all literature _and _that the family you've known since you were little are really "The Charmed Ones," a family of powerful witches supposed to stop evil could _really_ make you stay up a whole night. Kelly had also recieved another letter from her "mother" a few minutes later that same night, using a different owl:

_We'll come tomorrow (the eleventh)night. _

_Don't take anything with you. _

_We'll sort it out with the Halliwells later._

_Your Mother_

Kelly yawned and tapped her desk with her pencil softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wyatt smiling at her. He was such a geek. He should really be in 3rd grade, but in Kindergarten they'd noticed he was gifted, and bumped him up to second. Kelly was barely passing to be truthful. She looked downat her newly placed paper. A C minus. She sighed. She had passed, just barely.

"So you passed then Kelly?" Wyatt whispered to her. He sat just across from her on the right.

She nodded and smiled.

"I got an A!" he said proudly. "Mom is gonna be so jazzed!"

"What about Chris? I wonder what he got?" Kelly whispered to her blonde surrogate cousin.

"I dunno. He probably passed. You know my mother." He screwed up his face,and in a poor imitation of Piper's voice, he said, "Study, study, study!"

"Mr Halliwell, Miss Matthews, I don't think I should have to punish you on the final day of school, do I?"

Kelly's face turned a hot pink, while Wyatt's blanched. Both in unison, they replied, "No, Missus Daily."

"Good, now class, please turn your attention to the whiteboard, I have some book lists for you that some of you may like to read..."

The half-day came to a sultry end as the three school kids found themselves outside, waiting for Phoebe to pick them up. Chris, mercifully, had gotten a B (he too was advanced placement- just2 years below them in what was now fourth grade), and Pearl didn't take the tests because she wasn't due to start until the fall. She said she was six, but really, she was five. She just liked to fake her age.

Then they could hear Phoebe with the car. The three of them got in, smiling contentedly.

"Hey kids, did we all pass? I'm guessing by the looks that we all did, so I won't ask anymore. So, anyway, let's plan our summer vacation...I want get a tan sooo badly..."

According to Phoebe's wishes, they spent the rest of the day at the beach, just basically acting like idiots who passed Elementry school and were happy about it. Summer Vacation was always reason to cheer, especially since they lived in a place where it was pretty much summer year round.

Kelly was filled with mixed emotions, however. _Were_ her real parents coming for her tonight? How would the Halliwells deal with her being a witch? She decided not to think about it for now- maybe it had been a dream last night. Then, really, she should be worrying about whether she and Wyatt would get Ms. Delshaw for a sixth grade teacher. She was a right shrew...

* * *

She fell asleep quite easily that night, still wearing her nice blue jeans and white daisy shirt. The first half-day of summer had been really, really tiring, and she, Pearl, Chris, and Wyatt, were well and truly conked out. 

Something woke her in the middle of the night, though. A soft, muffled thump, and a swish. _Was it... _She was hoping, wishing, about to explode with anticipation when her door creaked open softly.

"Hello?" she whispered, making her voice as quiet as a pindrop. Maybe... maybe...

"Kelly?" It was soft voice with an accent she'd never heard before. Was it possible? She was almost going to scream with hope and excitement...

"Yes, that's me, who are you?"

"I'm assuming you got the letter..." The figure made it's way into her room and pulled down it's hood. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had brown eyes slightly darker than Kelly's.

"Yeah, I did. Both of them."

"Good. Be quiet as you can, and slip your tennis shoes on. The Halliwells catching us is not something I want to deal with currently. The eldest can blow us up."

"Right," she muttered, tying her shoes on as fast and quietly as she could. She was ushered out of the room.

"I think you've figured out who I am already," Ginny whispered quietly to Kelly as they crept out of the room and into the upstairs hallway, and then down to the stairs and finally, the entrance. Ginny carefully opened and closed the door, then relocked it, leaving them outside.

"Yeah, I sorta did," Kelly said with a smile.

"You know, you mirror your father when I first saw him when he was leaving with my brother to go on the Express. Except your eyes are a more earthy shade of green." They had reached the back when more people were beginning to be heard.

"Hey, she looks exactly like I thoughtshe would, Ginevra!" It was a frizzy blonde haired witch with dark brown eyes, smiling among the hooded figures who were now beginning to pull down their hoods.

"Please Hermione, call me Ginny! I would think you'd know that by now!Kelly, this is your Aunt Hermione. My brother couldn't make it tonight, sadly. That over there with the silvery-blonde hair is Luna, and that pink haired witch is Melodi- and that's..."

She couldn't finish her sentance, but Kelly knew who she was talking about. Those green eyes were way too familiar. They were a shade lighter than hers, but a similar shade nonetheless.

"Hello Kelly," he said, smiling. "Nice to finally meet you at last."


	4. The Elders

**A/N:Much thanks for the reviews! If you want me to do a sequal, please, please let me know!**

Chapter Two:

The dawn light bathed the Halliwell Manor as people slowly began to wake across the city and in the house. But Kelly Matthews was not there. She had gone, disappeared with her birth parents to a place where they thought she belonged.

The sisters didn't know this, of course, but they were about to find out. Kelly's adoptive mother, Paige Matthews, gently knocked on her bedroom door.

"Kelly?" she murmured, opening the door slightly, and seeing no one there. Then, she looked where Kelly's shoes had been last night.

They were gone. She slammed the door, waking the rest of the house up. There was a angry yell from the boys' room, and Phoebe came out of her room.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Paige was starting to cry. "She's gone, Kelly's gone, she didn't wake up first or otherwise I would have known, her door would have been open! Oh god, what if she _was_ a witch, maybe her powers were bound or something!"

Piper had came out, her expression concerned. "Kelly's gone? How..."

"I don't know!" Paige's voice was as hot as the tears now coming out.

Piper sighed. "I think we know who to talk to. Leo!"

There was a few little blue orbsof light, and their whitelighter, Leo, came down. "Okay..." he said uncertainly. "I know you don't call me this early in the morning for nothing. Paige, what's wrong?"

Paige managed to choke out, "Kelly's missing," then Leo's expression became grim.

"We had a feeling this might happen..." He said, his tone somewhat irritated. "You'll need to come with me; the Elders will probably want to see you three. Bring the kids along," He added, to Piper's irked expression.

* * *

They had arrived there to the Elders simply sitting at a table.

"We sent Jamison to get Kelly," one of them notified the sisters. "She'll bring her parents along too, and then we can discuss the matter in full."

"Why didn't you tell us about Kelly earlier, Leo?" Paige's voice was still shaky, and her face was still damp from her tears. "Did you know about her?"

Leo sighed.

"Yes," he said sadly. "You _were_ going to be told, but we had no idea her parents would pull something as idiotic as this..."

A pink haired girl suddenly orbed into the room, holding Kelly's hand. Kelly instantly pulled her hand away and ran to Paige, who held her tightly, and Kelly fell asleep, clearly tired from the night's events. The pink haired girl nodded, and orbed out of the room.

"Melodi Jamison is half and half like you Paige," another one of the Elders said. "But she tends to follow orders a bit easier."

There was a small chuckle through the room, and the pink haired girl returned with a red headed female and a black haired male. She sat down, clearly exhausted from all the orbing.

"May Iintroduce Kelly's parents," the first Elder said. "You don't need to be told their names, I assume you know who they are..."

Paige let out a almost horrifed yell, while Piper gasped:

"Harry Potter! Shit! And his best friend's little sister!"

"The name is Ginevra," Ginny hissed, her voice filled with venom.

"Please sit down, all of you..." Leo said, motioning to a chair. "We were going to tell you this when Kelly was first adopted by Paige, but we... never really got round to it." He took a breath, and began:

"As you all know, You-Know-Who was defeated nearly fourteen years ago when Harry was seventeen, and the sisters came into their powers in the fall. We knew that it was somewhat safer now, as the first incarnation of the Source of Evil was well and truly gone, but he would come back. So, we were on the watch for awhile. And then, Kelly was born. She would have stayed in England, but we knew there weren't going to be any risks. We had Melodi start a fire, and the place went bankrupt."

Despite the angry looks, he took a deep breath, and contiuned:

"Kelly was transferred to an American foster home just before she turned a year old. It was then that Paige first decided to adopt her. It started that fall, and Paige became a Charmed one. We knew that she would be safer among the full power of three. And she has been, Ginerva and Harry, well and truly."

"I know, I know," Ginny's annoyance clearly came through while Harry simply shook his head.

"I don't understand," Harry finally said through gritted teeth, "Why you simply can't say the name, he's well and truly gone now..."

Melodi finally spoke. "He's not. The sisters have battled various incarnations of the Source and won. But we fear..."

"We fear he's coming back as someone else. You only defeated his strongest and most famous incarnation, Harry." Leo finished off for her.

"And..." Piper said, her face flushed and her voicepuzzled.

"He may be coming after Kelly," Melodi uttered simply. "Which means it is essential that she attends you-know-where."

"She can go, " Paige quietly said, still holding the sleeping Kelly.

"You'll have move to London," The second Elder said in a sing-song tone.

"I don't mind," Paige replied. "I can orb to my sisters when they need me."

"No," Melodi said quietly. "I think it would be best if Kelly spent the school year with her birth parents and then the summer with the Halliwells."

The majority of the Elders nodded, to the horror of the sisters.

"Well, that is it. Kelly can stay with the Halliwells until the 29th of August, then, she shall live with her birth parents until school starts. You may leave." The first Elder swooshed her hand, and they all returned to their respective places.

Kelly was still sleeping when Leo came back down to Earth. The three Halliwells fixed him a glare as he came down into the kitchen. Pearl, Chris, and Wyatt were in the backyard, playing.

"I'm sorry Paige, really I am. I tried..."

"It's okay. Maybe she needs to go there. We probably couldn't teach her magic."

Leo nodded. "Yes. It's a different type of magic that you don't do."

"Well, off to London then," Piper said serenely, making the three of them laugh.


	5. Away to School

**A/N:As I stated previously, tell me if you'd like to get a sequal...**

Chapter Five:

The days seemed to pass very quickly, and before Kelly knew it, she was at the barrier she'd read so much about. Her birth parents were there to see her off, as well as the Halliwells. Paige hugged her and told her, "You might have been born a Potter, but you know that you're a Halliwell by my choice. It may have said 'Potter' on your letter, but you're Kelly Matthews first," she whispered through tears.

Kelly smiled nervously, her hands visibly shaking. "I just hope I don't do anything too badly.I'll miss you, and I'll try to send a letter weekly with my owl!" She added, motioning to her tawny owl.

Piper replied reassuringly, "You won't get in trouble, or else you'll have us to deal with." She would have said more,and Pheobe would have liked to have said something,but a very harrassed looking Ginny squeezed in a "Alright, we've only ten minutes 'til the train leaves" and nudged Kelly toward the barrier.

"You know what to do,"her father added. "Have a good term!"

Kelly started off at a run, and then, she was there. She'd read so much about it, this mythical little platform, and she could see a scarlet train, and the voices of students carried all around the platform.Then, a girl of Japanese or possibly Chinesedescent approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Kelly said, somewhat surprised, and turned around to see the girl.

"Hello," replied the girl. "I'm sorry I startled you, but would you like some help with your luggage?"

"Oh, sure, yes. I'll help you withyours too, if you want.Who are you?" Kelly asked, who had calmed down somewhat.

"I'm Xia. So what's your name?" Xia inquired as the two of them lugged the awkward and heavy luggage of Kelly's, making Kelly's owl, Mara, hoot loudly.

"Oh hush you. It's Kelly, nice to meet you, Xia."

"Right, want to help me squish this crap on board? Okay, one, two, three!" Xia's belongings were even heavier than Kelly's, but she had no owl. Everything was onboard, and then Xia suggested:

"Why don't we find a place to sit? I think I see a compartment over there, let's go in there..."

The two of them rolled their things over to the compartment and sat down.

"So, Kelly, how come you have an American accent? I didn't know they let Americans in..."

"I was adopted, and I spend my summers in San Fransisco with my cousins," Kelly replied, "So I guess I picked up their accent." _I suppose that's sort of true..._ she thought to herself nervously.

"Neat!" Xia replied. The subject soon turned to houses and Quidditch, when Xia said, "My mother was in Ravenclaw and she played Seeker, too! Dad was in Ravenclaw too...what house do you think you'll be in? I myself think I'll be in Gryffindor, because I never was that smart..."

Kelly thought for a moment, and replied, "I think I might be in Gryffindor too, but you never know, do you?"

"I guess not. Anything but Slytherin."

"Yeah. Anything but."

While on this subject, a boy with brown hair came by and opened the compartment door. "Everywhere else won't let me in, do you mind?"

"Of course not! Who are you?"

"Adam. Nice to meet you..."

"I'm Xia, and this is Kelly. Come on in, we were just talking about the houses and stuff!"

Adam awkwardly sat down by Kelly, as the train started moving. Then he added:"I think I may be in Ravenclaw; I never was that brave, hard working, and Slytherin don't let muggleborns like me in."

Xia's eyes widened in interest. "A muggle? Neat! I'm a pureblood, it's really cool to meet someone who's life has been totally different to yours. Kelly, do you know what your parents were?"

Kelly thought for a moment and replied, "I think so... my dad was half and half and my mum was pureblood. What would that make me?"

Xia looked a little confused for a minute, and then she replied, " Well, it would make you half-and-half, I suppose." Then she began to get on the subject of Quidditch, which easily, Kelly could see, was one of her most favorite things in the world, when a blonde haired girl, flanked by two larger, uglier girls, opened their compartment, and looked directly at Kelly, and said:

"So, is it true? What everyone's talking about? Kelly Potter,daughter of thefamous Harry Potter,here aboard the Hogwarts Express?"

"Yes," Kelly said, among Xia's gasp and Adam's confused look. "You'd be?"

"Scylla Malfoy, and this is Calypsa Gregory and Aphrodite Crabbe. You know, I feel you may be a smarter person than your father, so I wouldn't think you'd associate with such trash as that mudblood scum over there," she sassed, looking at Adam. Kelly merely stared back at her, and replied:

"I would think you'd be a little smarter than your father. I was sadly mistaken." Scylla, at this remark, shut the compartment door, and stomped down the corridor of the train, her two thugs following her.

Xia looked at Kelly somewhat awestruck, and then finally added, "Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter's daughter? My mother knew him, she played against him in Quidditch! He beat her almost everytime..."

Kelly retorted with, "To be honest, I didn't know until my eleventh birthday!" And then, she began the whole tale of how she'd been adopted, leaving out the parts about the Halliwells, making it seem as if she'd lived in England her whole life.

Adam shyly responded with, "That's one story I'd like to see published," and then he busied himself with looking out the now darkening window.

A voice then resounded through the train: _"We will be entering the school in 5 minutes time. Please leave your belongings on the train, they will be taken up seperately."_

Kelly gulped. The moment of truth was nearly here...


	6. The Sorting and Pearl's Issues

**A/n: Thanks for reviewing. As my tenth reviewer, artimis, you get a loverly cyber cake that is carb free and fat free!**

**Chapter Six:**

The rest of the journey was quite simply, a blur to the three fledgling witches and one wizard, when quite suddenly, they were in the Great Hall, awaiting the Sorting. And then, the hat began to sing, but they weren't picking up on it, so it was forgotten. Most importantly, the three little magicians were chattering to each other in a whisper, when the Transfigration teacher, Kelly's aunt, told them and the rest of the first years to "please be quiet, it'll only be an hour or so until this is over." Then, she began reading off a list:

"Adams, Leanne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Aiden, Brett!"

"Ravenclaw!"

It went on like this for some time until Xia's name was called, and the Asian girl nervously placed the hat on her head. It seemed like an eternity until the hat finally yelled out:

"Gryffindor!"

Xia quite happily hopped down from the stool and sat down over at the table in an empty space next to "Bensin, Jamie."

Kelly scratched her hands nervously. Come on... _when's the "P's" going to show up? I can't stand up much longer..._

She finally saw Scylla Malfoy quite sassily walking down to the hat as "Malfoy, Scylla" was called. The hat had barely touched her when it said:

"Slytherin!"

The whole Slytherin table gave it's loudest cheer yet as Scylla, even sassier than ever, made herself at home over at the table underneath a envy green and pale silver.

Then, it was Kelly's turn. The whole room was on fire with interested whispers and stares. She could see Xia anxiously biting her lip, obviously worried as to what house she would go in, and Adam's face was one of a mixture of confusion and hopeful excitement.

"Oh yes, another Potter? Well, well, well... very much like your father, aren't you? Well, I know where to put you, if you are so much like him... oh don't worry, it's not slytherin.... more like Gryffindor!"

Xia clapped loudly as Kelly made her way towards the table and sat next to her. There weren't many people left now. Only Adam and a few other kids. Some boy with the last name of "Romani" came just "Shields, Adam," and mercifully, after much time thinking it over, the hat sorted him into Gryffindor, and the final person, "Yanlan, Lourdes," was sorted into Ravenclaw.

It had definately been an exciting night for Kelly.

* * *

**_A few days later; San Fransisco_**

"Alright, to Insane About A Boy In Oakland..why do I get all the freaks..." Phoebe absentmindedly tapped her pen and sucked on a stray strand of her hair at the kitchen table while using her laptop to answer her very constant column. It had been fairly quiet without Kelly; Wyatt had not been his usual joking self; Chris wasn't as happy as he'd normally been, and Pearl... well, Pearl had been having issues since birth.

Phoebe had recieved a letter from the doctors' office a few days ago regarding Pearl. She was going blind. Something had happened when she was born... it could have been the powers she'd inherited though. Pearl wasn't really showing any signs of powers except that she could be an empath; you never could hide anything from her. And occasionally, she'd have a premontion, but nothing too serious, just the typicalfive year old stuff that possibly her favorite show might not be coming on anymore or that Wyatt was the one who ate her ice cream while she wasn't looking. Normal stuff like that.

Pearl couldn't really see anything anymore even if she had glasses. She saw blurred shapes and lights and sometimes a face, but nothing more. They said by the time she was six, she'd be legally blind, and by age seven, she'd be completely blind and unable to see even lines or blurred figures, just darkness. She was getting used to it though. She was an intellgent girl who'd learned Braille, "Just in case."

It had never been a big deal to Pearl that she couldn't see as well as the others. She could hear better than them. She was happy being herself, the blind Halliwell kid. She'd said often that "maybe I was not meant to this this world, maybe I was meant to see other things." Any person with half a mind knew that normalfive year olds never said things like that; but Phoebe was still very worried. Pearl was a charmed one; but what use was a blind charmed one? Not much; just a easy target for the demons and ooky things that came their way.

Utopia had been nothing but a faraway dream that lasted for a year or so; then finally, it fell as the demons slowly came up and destroyed the remaining Avatars; Leo was the only one left, and he wasn't really one anymore. They'd learned a harsh lesson that day: Utopia is never permanent, it is fleeting.

Kelly's owl had left a short but happy letter a day or so ago, saying that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor and had made some friends and wished that they could meet them. She'd also added that she missed the lovely little golden gate city and hoped to seem them soon. "Give the kids a hug for me," she also said. Pheobe was very proud of her adopted niece, but they'd been having issues with her birth parents lately. They wanted her to stay with them over the summer holidays. The Halliwells protested, saying that'd they known her longer, and wanted her to spend at least half of the summer with them.

Her birth parents angrily told them thatthey were her real parents. And finally, Piper had quelled the arguement by saying, "Let Kelly decide." And Kelly had gone along with the Halliwells original suggestion, and it was placed in the back of their minds for now at least. Their main priority now was tracking the Source, who had apparently came out up of the ashes.

And they'd meet him, very soon.


	7. Walking Out

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support! I know the story was short, but hey, I felt like I needed to finish it!**

_About SixYears Later_

School was over and so was Kelly's childhood; she was now an eighteen year old, free to do whatever she wished. There was a last party at P3 to celebrate her finally moving away and completing magical school. Much had changed in the last few years; Xia and Adam were now engaged and hoping to get married in the fall; Wyatt was now taking early college prep... She couldn't have seen this six years ago. No way could her eleven year old self seen all of the world change so rapidly. It wasn't even forseen by Pheobe.

She was sitting on a tabletop while Paige placed all the decorations around her, musing. It still seemed to ring in her head what had happened in the past six years... The Source, finally vanquished for good... Pheobe keeping her column going for so long and still giving excellent advice... Pearl finally going blind, but gaining Aura Sighting instead... yes, a lot of things had happened. And she'd gotten stronger through them. And while she wanted to keep the past alive, she knew it was best to let go. But she didn't want to. It was way too hard. She hated the present, doubted the future, and loved the past. She was one fucked up bitchy ass eighteen year old. Most of them are out looking for fun. She, however, was wading in the sea of the past. None of them do that,unless they're as fucked up as she was.

That night, Xia and Adam showed up at the party, where Xia happily announced she was going to have a baby in the fall, and that the wedding date was in August, a month from now.And while Kelly acted like she couldn't be happier for her two best friends in the world, she was lying her ass off.She was jealous. She had a crush on Adam when she was twelve. It hadn't really gone away. Stupid fucking bitch, taking her love away. She was going to have the goddamned perfect life Kelly wouldn't have. She'd often curse silently to herself when she saw her now. The relationship on Kelly's side had become strained...

Xia needed a babysitter for her kid... maybe she would move back to the U.K with them... But she didn't want to, not after the mental ranting and tonguelashing. She could hear Paige say something to her over the music, but she couldn't hear it. She was pretending to listen to Xia babble about what she was going to call the baby; some japanese or chinese name. Normally she would have loved to have suggested baby names to her, but she was just too lethargic to even bother to talk to anyone; she just nodded her head.

Her friends would say later that she seemed odd, out of the ordinary that night, as she had done for several years,but they hadn't bothered to notice. She was pretending to have fun, and doing a good job of it. Most of the time, she just thought. So much for friends help friends out. Hers didn't notice her problems. She wasn't depressed... she just felt something in her world was very off.

A thought occurred in her head as the music delicately swayed over her and Xia contiued talking spiritedly to Paige and Piper. She didn't really belong anywhere. She was born in the U.K, but her whole life had lived in the U.S...and while she couldn't be happier where she was... she needed a change. And life wouldn't go that way. She knew life too well that she was getting screwed by it. Nothing made sense anymore.

She walked out of P3 that night and never returned to her homes in the U.S or U.K. She made a life for herself elsewhere, where she could prove herself and not be compared to her parents or friends. And people in the wizarding world speculated and wondered what had happened to her, but only Kelly Matthews really knows what happened. For all you know, she could be a teacher in your classroom; her kids could be best friends with your kids; she could even be the next door neighbor. Or maybe...you're Kelly Matthews. Anything and everything can happen... and who knows.. maybe _I'm _Kelly Matthews...how else would I know this story? Only fate can tell you... and Kelly Matthews herself.

_A few detractors, the people who didn't know Kelly Matthews sa__y she killed herself. But we can't really make assumptions. I, Xia Long,__knew her way too well to know she wouldn't do something like that. We'll see her again. Though maybe not soon. She'll show up.. she's not Harry Potter's daughter for nothing. She may deny it, but she'll always be her father's child. We can deny it all we want; say her fatherand motherput her up for adoption at birth, but you can't throw away who you are... nobody can. It'll catch up with them later and then, they'll be sorry, sorry they ever denied their birthright, who they truly are. Destiny is not called fate unless it means something... and all us witches know that, know it by heart. Kelly's out there, and she'll come only when we need her the most, which could be when none of us expect it. That girl's a card, she'll make us think she's gone and then she'll turn up again...or who knows. Maybe she really is dead. But we can't say that unless we really truly know the truth... and we may never get it._

**The End**


End file.
